Monster Apparel
by wolfboydude52
Summary: When creepypastas need clean clothes, where do they buy them? Monsters Apparel, of course. This humorous tale of creepypastas tells where slendy buys his suits. Jeff needs clothes after his smell bad, and it's affecting his ability to kill. T for reference to smoking and slendy.


This is a creepy cross over cross over. The characters are Slender Man and Jeff and a random creature.

/

After Jeff killed a lot of people, his clothes began to smell terrible. People could tell where he was and when he

was near because of the odor of rotting blood. He needed to get a new pair of clothes. Going to a normal store

was out because of his odor and murder record. He knew exactly where to go. The only place that sold clothes

for creepypasta's was Monster Apparel. Unfortunately, he knew that they don't serve humans unless they are

monstrous, like Worm Jeff. "I know that I'm qualified to buy clothes there." Jeff thought. The only way to find

it is if you are more evil than good at a ratio of at least one good part to four bad. That makes 75% evil, and

25% good, but that's the least. You also have to know where to look. There are about five stores in North

America, and three on every other continent. The closest one to Jeff was in New York. He headed off. After

traveling for about a mile or so, he saw a sign that said "No trespassing." He kept going and eventually found

what looked like an abandoned building. It said "For human safety, stay away." Jeff knew how true and ironic

that was and entered the building. There was a few lights down a hall, and he kept going until he found some

stairs. He started going down the stairs, which creaked with every step. After he had descended the stairs, he

entered a room that was bright and full of dull colors. It looked depressing, but a creepypasta is usually

depressing to the person that's the protagonist. It's creepy to the reader, but some people don't believe in

these. They say that it defies logic held for years. Jeff thinks that because scientists made a moue glow,

nothing is impossible. Without being mostly evil, people would be killed because the house would eat them.

This prevents anybody from coming in and killing everyone inside. Jeff looked around and saw his old friend.

"Slendy? I didn't expect to see you." Jeff said, a little surprised to see him. The tall, faceless figure turned his

head in the direction of the voice. Slender Man was surprised to see Jeff. He walked over to him and shook his

hand in greeting. Slendy tilted his head as if to ask "What are you doing here?" "My clothes really smell, the

smell won't come out if I wash them. I tried." Jeff answered. He nodded his head once. "I know that they

don't let humans shop here, but I'm not an average human." Jeff said. He nodded his head once in

agreement. Jeff had a lot of money from the people that he killed. He would likely be the richest kid in the

world if people believed in him. "Let me guess, you needed to buy a new suit." Jeff guessed. He was wearing a

dark brown suit and simple red tie. Slendy showed him his old suit, a dark blue buisness suit. It was stained

with blood and dirt, and was badly ripped. Badly ripped doesn't begin to describe it. It was missing a sleeve,

burnt in some areas, and there were bullet holes in it. "What happened?" Jeff asked. Slendy gave him a piece

of cloth. It smelled like gun powder and smoke. "So a guy that smokes with a gun burnt you, shot at you and

got a piece of your suit." Jeff said. Slender man nodded once. "Well, you had an interesting day." Jeff said.

Slendy nodded once. A monster came out from the back of the store where all of the supplies are. He was just

a dark blur. "Your the embodiment of nightmares." Jeff said. "Yes, now get out, we don't serve humans." It

said. "I'm not any regular human." Jeff said. "Then explain what sets you apart from them." It said. It's voice

was the was dark, and would give any normal human nightmares. "I killed a lot of people, I have a large

record of murder and assault with a deadly weapon for those that were lucky enough to survive the first hit

and get away." Jeff said. "Yeah right." It said. Slendy came up to him and nodded his head once, confirming

what Jeff had said to be true. "Wait, he actually did that? Well, how many people did he kill?" It asked. "I

stopped counting after about 100." Jeff said. "Only a hundred." It said. "Well, I am human on the outside, so

I can't get around by any other ways besides my own two feet and the occasional stolen bike." Jeff said. "I

guess I understand." It said. Jeff pulled out some money and bought some new clothes, paid for them and

left. "Thanks for having my back." Jeff said. Slendy shook Jeff's hand, nodded once and teleported off to his

next victim.

/

I use a little bit of logic and realism for creepypastas This came up one day when I thought "Where would

Slender Man buy his suit? He can't just go to any store and buy a suit, he's way to tall. He can't just go to the

tailors and get his suits made." Then I thought about Jeff. His clothes would have to start to smell after a

while, and no matter how many washes, it would still smell. He can't just walk into a store, get some clothes,

pay for them and walk out. I would shoot him if I had a gun, or I would say "Please leave." because of his bad

smelling clothes and the fact that he cut his face into a never ending smile.


End file.
